Her
by Watashi Wa Akaruidesu
Summary: What if there was one more survivor of the clan? Meet Kurapika's sister who has amnesia! How will her brother react when he finds out that his sister is still alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this fanfic and tell me what you think with it. Well hope ya enjoy and let's get started! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

A girl sat, her brown cloak covering all of her facial features from the rest of the applicants. Her number sat on the right side of her chest; #345 to be exact. She didn't know of her past of before she was eight nor did she care, she found a family who adopted her when she woke up from her injuries when she was younger and given the name Yukine. The only thing she had from her past was a single hand made pink and baby blue ribbon which now sat on her left wrist. Then a sudden ringing noise brought her attention to a man in a suit who was floating downwards and did in fact not have a mouth.

"As of this moment the exam is closed to any further applicants." He said as he slowly floated downwards. "I would like to officially welcome everyone here to the hunter exam… Please come with me. Let me take a moment to remind you all that the hunter exam is extremely demanding, if you are unprepared or unlucky, you may be severely injured or killed. If you are alright with accepting those conditions then you may continue following me… Very well then the number of applicants is 404… At least for now…" She followed slowly hoping to conserve her energy in the back of the group. It was her first year taking the hunter exam and didn't know what to expect. If she wasted too much energy in the front of the group she would probably be half dead by the time this phase ended.

 _ **~~We know how this phase goes so I'm going to paraphrase it!~~**_

Yukine caught up to the front of the group for the swamp, not getting hurt by the crazy clown Hisoka and passed the first phase.

 _ **~~DONE! ENJOYED MY PARAPHRASE?~~**_

Yukine sat on top of a tree catching her breath taking a quick break, watching the other applicants above. She saw two kids who seemed the same age as her, and laughed at their hair colors… One with white hair and one with green hair arguing. She never had friends her own age before and laughed at how cute they looked when they were fighting.

"I wonder if I could meet them…" Yukine whispered, her voice chiming like bells. "They seem so interesting… I wonder if we could become…. What's the word…. Friends?" She raised her hand and grasped the cloak hood as she pulled it down. Revealing long mid back length golden wavy hair, and innocent golden eyes with a face that made her look no more than twelve; which was her age. Then a boy with golden hair like hers and gray eyes joined the group talking to the black haired person who sat at the bottom of her tree. For a few minutes it was like that laughing when the white haired kid called the green haired kid a dog, but he must've heard her laugh and looked up the tree, his face serious. Pointing at Yukine he yelled gathering his comrades attention. The blond haired kid's eyes widened when he saw her but quickly looked away.

"Hey kid… Who're you?!"

"Someone."

"Tell me!"

"Tell me your name." His eyes grew dark.

"Killua and answer!"  
"Yukine."

"Why are you eavesdropping?"

"Why talk when there is about one hundred people within a thirty yard radius?" His glazed darkened and looked away and went back to talk with his friends but this time whispering. Then they stood up and waited at the gate.

Then the clock struck twelve a load ' _dong_ ' was heard and the gates opened inwards showing a girl sitting on a couch and a fat guy sitting behind the couch. The girl spoke first,

"Thanks for waiting… Buhara, how are you feeling now? Hungry?"

"Ya Menchi, I think anyone who has ears can hear that I'm starving."  
"As you might've guessed us two gourmet hunters are in charge of judging the second phase." ' _What's a gourmet hunter?'_  
"Gourmet hunters?" The black haired guy from earlier questioned loudly.

"Uh.. What's that?" The green haired kid questioned.

"Gourmet hunters travel around the world, collecting all sorts of exotic ingredients. They then use them to create new and innovative dishes that have never been tasted." The yellow haired kid recited like it was part of some book."Before coming hunters most of them were gourmet chefs."

"Right!" Menchi said, "So for this subject for this phase is cooking!"  
"Cooking!?" Everyone cried out surprised. ' _Shoot not good at cooking anything'_  
"If you don't like it then you can go ahead and leave right now." Menchi said. "Does anyone else want to complain about the test? If so, you can do it on your way home. That's funny I don't seem to hear any objections now."

"So what type of food do we have to cook?" The bald ninja, Hanzo asked.

"First of all, you are going to have to cook what ever dish I decide to order." Buhara said as Menchi continued with, "Only those of you who managed to fill his order will be asked to prepare a dish of my choice after that. What it all comes down to is this, if we both think that the food you made is delish, you pass."

"That's not fair!" A middle aged man with a gray ponytail cried out, "What taste good to me might taste like garbage to someone else!" A group of people with complaints yelled out their arguments as well.

"Alright that's enough!" Menchi yelled clapping, "Like I just said a minute ago if you have any objections about taking this test, you're more than welcome to go home right now… And good riddance to ya!" The same group started complaining again… blah blah blah… "Basically all you need to know is that you don't pass until we say delicious. Bear in mind that this phase is over the two of us are full from eating."

"Looks like Buhara can eat a ton, but I bet Menchi will get full pretty quick." Hanzo said."That fact alone should cut this group down to size."

"K listen up… My order is… A whole roasted pig." Buhara said.

"What..""A WHOLE ROASTED PIG""How are we going to find that" Complaints and concerns spread throughout the crowd of examess.

"This should be easy enough…" Yukine mumbled, "Hopefully, I can pass…" Then she flipped her hood over her head once more.

"It's my absolute favorite and living in the forest is the Great Stamp, the most furious and delicious pig of them all." Buhara said drool coming out of his mouth.

"The Great Stamp… What's That." Everyone asked. Then a rumble similar to an earthquake appeared with about a dozen pigs about ten feet tall running over the front row of applicants. One chased after Yukine as she dodged and avoided its attack, she saw people it in it's snot as it's weakness around and as she did the same as the ones before her it dropped dead. She picked up the now dead pig and carried it to the spot she shall cook it in. Making a huge fire she slowly roasted it until it was roasted a rusted brown color and carried it to the examiners.

"Oh~! I Love it!" Buhara exclaimed as he eat hers in one bite and she waited for their next directions.

"Alright that's it! 70 whole roasted wild pigs had been consumed!" Menchi yelled.

' _How can he eat more than his body weight!?_ '

"The whole roasted pig round is now over! All 70 submissions have passed." Cheers erupted from all directions.

' _Should I be happy? After all the test isn't over yet…_ '

"Beware I won't be as easy to please as Buhara. I can be a very harsh critic. For the next part of this phase you'll be fulfilling my order. Which is… Sushi."

 _ **~~Blah Blah Blah we know how this ends so I'll just skip towards the boiled eggs~~**_

"Well what's the subject of the test going to be Miss. examiner?" The chairman asks.

"Well let me see… Wait I got it! The test is… A boiled egg."

' _That's easy I could do that in my sleep_ '

"Chairman can you take us all to that mountain over there?"

"Yes of course that's easy enough to arrange."

They flew over to a canyon and stared down.

"So this is the spot!" Menchi says. "Now watch and learn boys~" ' _Girls too I hope_ ' Menchi said as she jumped into the ravine catching the web and grabbed an egg as she climbed up. Then the white haired, green haired, yellow haired and black haired boys jumped into the ravine Yukine and the others followed suit. Grabbing webs while others got whisked away by the river below. She grabbed an egg like everyone else who landed on the web, and those unlucky got attacked by spider eagles and got into the river. While the rest climbed to the top with their eggs; putting them in a pot of boiling water.

"Boiling an egg perfectly isn't as easy as it sounds; it depends on how long you leave it in the water, but you shouldn't assume that a spider eagle egg is the same as an ordinary egg. I don't suppose I'll need to tell you the consequences for overcooking or undercooking it?" ' _Well crap…'_

After a few minutes the eggs started jumping ' _that's my cue_ ' Then Yukine grabbed her net and got the eggs out of the water as everyone else copied her. "Now go ahead and compare the taste of the regular egg and the spider eagle egg…." ' _Yum.. creamy taste_ ' Yukine thought as she boarded the airship with the others.

 **Again I hope ya guys enjoyed and tell me what you think of this!Though I must admit this is the longest chap I made for a fanfic so far! Bright Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo! I'm back**_ _**. I just love writing. Anyway I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Btw if u haven't noticed quite yet language arts is my worse subject…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**_

 _ **Chapter two: Who I Am**_

 _ **Yukine Pov**_

I sat on the airship waiting for something to happen after that old man chairman gave us a talking to for some reason. I sigh and sat down on some random bench in the cafeteria; hood still up of course, when suddenly my hood got pulled down; I turn around to face the culprit and see two familiar faces a green haired and the kid named Kil, Kira… No… Oh yea Killua!

"Hey, Yukine what's up? A pretty girl like you shouldn't sit alone." The green haired kid excitedly said as I put my hood up.

"I'm sorry but…. Do I even know you stalker?" I responded.

"Oh yea my name is Gon, and you already know Killua… By the way Killua… What's a stalker?" _As if the kid is native enough…_

"Gon you don't need to learn that yet." Killua answered.

"Did you have to pull my hood down?"  
"Nah just wanted to…" At that I stood up from my table and left with the two brats… I mean assassin and native kid following me trying to be sneaky.

"If you are just going to follow me… I'll just do something really boring till you stop…" I threatened. _I can't take off their heads quite yet…. Not like I have a big enough bounty on my head already though and I do want to become a 'friend' whatever that means._

"Come on Gon let's just leave her if she's going to be this annoying." Killua said annoyed.

"Hey Yukine! Answer this question and I'll leave you alone…. Okay?" Gon asked.

"Just did." I smirked as I walked off towards the library to read. Leaving Gon with a confused look and Killua to clear it all up with him.

 _ **Two Hours Later**_

I changed out of my cloak and put on some training gear… Aka a different set of white running shoes and a black tank-top that ended mid-stomach with a dark gray mini skirt that does with a black set of shorts that ended mid-thigh and a set of dark blue knee-high socks that ended at well… My knees. With of course my ribbon still on my wrist. My hair is set in high pigtails that ended at my shoulders. But on my stomach laid a black spider tattoo with 14 legs and a number fourteen in the center.

There happened to be an exercise room on the ship where I can practice my fighting techniques and ren. After about an hour I eventually gave up and went to sleep.

 _ **In Dream Land ❆**_

" _Kura! Kura! Wait up!" A girl with knee length golden hair and golden eyes who looked about six yelled, running after a boy with golden hair in a shoulder length hair and gray eyes who seemed around eleven._

" _It's not my fault you can't keep up Momo!" The boy named Kura replied sticking his tongue out._

" _Kurapika!" A boy with brown hair and brown eyes called after them who looked around ten. "Good luck on the exam; and don't forget about me!"  
_ " _Listen Pairo we are going out on the exam to find a cure for your eyes! So be safe! Pairo aren't you come with me?"_

" _Ya!"_

" _Can I come too?" Momo asked._

" _No." Pairo and Kura or Kurapika replied at once. "But you can have this." They handed her a_ _pink and baby blue ribbon which looked handmade._

" _You are too young…" Pairo started.  
_ " _...And I don't want my little sis getting hurt." Kurapika ended._

" _Right… Sure." Tears went though Momo's eyes as she saw them walk away from her and she tied the ribbon around her wrist._

 _ **Two Years Later**_

 _Momo who looked about eight woke up to the smell of smoke. Screams filled the air. Downstairs Momo heard a scream as she hurried down she gasped as to see a pink haired girl and a guy with a ponytail above his head gouging out her decapitated parents eyeballs. Only to scream she quickly covered her mouth as they looked over to her direction._

" _Hey… Didn't boss say to find someone around her age…" The guy with the ponytail asked the pink haired girl.  
_ " _Ya… She should be easy to get as well…"_

" _Well watcha waiting for..?" In a moment the pink haired girl disappeared as she felt a pain in the back of her neck as fell into a vast slumber._

… _._

… _._

… _._

" _Hey…. Awake…. Yet…" "Not… Check…" "Not…Fully…" "She'll do…" When the voices slowly became clearer as she opened her eyes. As she heard "She's...last kurta…"_

" _Paku… Can you make her forget?" A guy with the ponytail asked._

" _Yes… But I need no distractions…" A woman with short haired answered. "What do I need to make her forget?"  
Then the woman came closer to the trembling girl. "Everything…" The woman touched her shoulder and then shock went through the girl's face; slowly becoming blank as memories were extracted. When the woman was done the girl passed out._

" _She'll wake up in a few days."  
_ " _Good."_

…

…

…

 _ **Dream End ღ**_

I gasp as I realized something… Momo was me. And my adopted family made me give up my memories… And my brother was on this ship. I curled up in a ball laughing as tears came out of my eyes. I would have to tell them sooner or later. But my first few questions are,

1: Why spare me?  
2: Why did my memories come back now…

My golden eyes flashed red… I have to choose between two paths now…

Who should I choose… My real family and betray those who took care of me… Or the murders of my family who took care of me my whole life, and betray my brother.

And I choose….

 _ **Hahhahahhahahahahahahahahaahahaha! :D**_

 _ **I hope ya enjoy this chapter and see y'all later!**_

 _ **~~BRIGHT OUT~~**_


End file.
